The New Regiment
by sarakotseisruler
Summary: Two girls, twins, have supernatural powers and grow up to create an entire new regiment. When one of the team mates decides to quit the regiment after learning all of their secrets what will they do?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sarakotsei here with another story idea. I just finished watching the first season of attack on titan OMG best ever! So I decided to come up with a brand new story handwritten and now here for y'all to read. So enjoy**

 **-Sarakotsei**

* * *

"Come on! Hurry up! I wanna see 'em!

"Who? Who?!"

"The Scouts silly! Look Captain Levi and Captain Yager! They're so cool! Someday I want to be in the Scouts!"

A hand grabbed the small girl and pulled her back, "You got a death wish or something? Joining the Scouts is like saying I want to die today," a man said. He was in the Garrisson Regiment uniform, "You may be twins but at least one of you has a brain in their head. Right Itzumu?" A blonde girl with green eyes answered, "Sorry but I guess neither of us has a brain. I'm joining the Scouts as well. You and everyone else who won't fight are pigs, spoiled pigs, just waiting for death to come. I'm not a pig nor is Nazaki we're dying free."

"Itzumu let's just go home okay. These low ranks aren't worth our breath," the brunette said. Nazaki had bright hazel eyes and burnt red hair.

Walking home together Nazaki said, "Hey Itzumu! Bet I could race you home and win!"

"You're on Nazaki," she replied. The two girls took off in a race, the brunette stormed through the door and shouted her victory, "For the fourth time in a row Nazaki wins the race!" She was suddenly tackled and pinned down, Itzumu didn't have very big muscles but she was strong. Nazaki struggled to get out grunting, "Itzumu let me go!"

The blonde then pretended to collapse in exhaustion falling onto her sister, grunts of struggle escaped from Nazaki as she tried to pry her sister off. There was a sudden pain in Itzumu's shoulder and she shot up, her shoulder was bleeding, "Nazaki you bit me hard this time!" She came at her and tried to bite her back."Suddenly there was a pinch at their ears, "I swear you two are eleven and yet you act like three year olds! What am I going to do with you," a woman with brown hair and green eyes said.

"Sorry Mom," the twins said in unison

"Itzumu go see your father; let him look at your shoulder."

Itzumu walked into a room with a man in nice clothing, blonde hai and brown eyes, "Dad? Could you look at my shoulder Nazaki bit me."

"Got into a fight again? Yes let me see it," he answered. His voice was low and caring but commanding in a way.

"Do you promise not to tell Mom if I tell you a secret?"

"I promise. Wow she really bit you this time." He continued working.

"Well Nazaki and I want to join the Scouts."

He stopped ubruptly, "Get that dream out of your heads it's suicide. You haven't even seen a Titan never the less know how to kill them."

"Neither have you, and yes we do. A Scout told us, it's the back of the neck, the brain stem."

"Listen to me, knowing how to do it is not the same as doing it. You need guts to do it. Remember your older brother? The only thing that came back was his Regiment coat."

"But we feel like trapped animals at a slaughter house. We want to fight to be free."

"Enough I want to hear and say no more on the subject. If you must join the military forces join the Garrisson regiment or the Military Police for that matter, that's final. You're all done!" Itzumu could no longer feel the pain in her arm. Her father wasn't better his face was grim and saddened.

* * *

 **Wow! Finally all finished up! This was just the beginning. Please rate and review it very much appreciated! More to comeI promise.**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so Sarakotsei here with chapter 2! Thank you for the reviews and views. If there are any ideas I'm taking them. Just leave a review. Anyway onto the story.**

 **Oh almost forgot, I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. Here we go**

 **-Sarakotsei**

"Itzumu! Itzumu, where are you," Nazaki called, "Itzumu? What're you doing" The blonde was sitting on the floor of their room with their brother Scout cape on her shoulders. The hood was up and she slouched over. The blood was washed off and the patch was fixed and cleaned. She remembered the day it came home.

Flashback

A man knocked on the door, their father answered. Two eight year old girls stopped playing with their dolls and looked up. Two men with strange equipment at the thighs, grim faces, and green coats on walked into the house. One symbol struck them both, the wing. The wings of the Scouts, of freedom. Their mother walked to the table and sat down. Suddenly their mother began to cry. One of the Scouts looked at the girls looking in wonder. He rose from the table and walked over to them. Squatting down he sighed, "Girls, I have terrible news your older brother passed away. A titan got him," he said. Tears began to fall down their cheeks, "Private Akamoru fought and his death did save the life of our Captain."

"Syo is dead? A titan killed him, but, but he promised he would come home. HE PROMISED," Itzumu yelled, "You're lying he's alive! ALIVE! HE'S COMING HOME! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HIM OUT THERE ALONE?"

"Look, I know it's hard to believe but, this is the cape he wore. It was all we could recover."

The Scout pulled out a green bundle and unrolled it. Both saw it and they sobbed.

"Itzumu snap out of it," Nazaki said as she shook Itzumu.

"Nazaki, for Syo and everyone that has died in the Survey Corps I'm joining and I will cut down every titan I see."

"Itzumu you're scaring me."

"I'm sorry Nazaki. Smells like dinner's ready."

"Yeah! Mom made soup! Dad got money so now we have bread and fruit called strawberries."

"Really? Fruit?" She jumped up and placed the cape on the bed and ran downstairs. The plump red fruit sat on the table in a large bowl.

"Well, someone's nose is on point today," her mother said

"Yup! I'm starving, Dad, I know what you said but I'm doing it. There's no stopping me."

"Itzumu, you're just as crazy as I remember. Let's eat."

They sat down after Nazaki had run downstairs. The bread was warm and fluffy and the soup had wonderful spices, the fruit was juicy slightly sour but sweet as well. Just about to finish dinner there was a large explosion and the world changed after that.

 **Okay so short chapter but Idk I like it so far. Enjoy this week is a double chapter since this one was so short. R &R&F thank you!**

 **-Sarakotsei**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys long time no see on Anti-Tian Regiment but I am here to post Chapter 3 of this story and I cannot wait! A Power Within was such a success I love you all for the support I received on it. I hope I can get the same or more with this story!**

Titans streamed through the wall grabbing those unfortunate few and eating them. Screams of terror rang through the neighborhood. Glass broke and the family stood from the dinner table in horror. Their father was the first to take action he grabbed Itzumu by the arm and he gave an order, "Both of you go upstairs and grab my notebook and your brother's cape. Understand!"

"Yes sir," they responded in unison. They ran into the room and grabbed the two things. Itzumu glanced out of the window to see a giant blue eye staring at her. Itzumu grabbed Nazaki and they ran away. The notebook fell onto the bed and the roof of the house was brought in. The family escaped just in time, Itzumu and Nazaki turned to see the titan. It was naked with grey hair and blue eyes. A groan of pain came from the rubble of the house. "Tsunade! Where are you," their father yelled out. He began to search through the rubble but he was swept up by the titan, the twins watched the massacre playing out before their eyes. Their Father disappeared in the titan's throat and Itzumu ran forward Nazaki grabbed her sister by the arm and she struggled. Their mother was next. Lifting the woman up to eye level she screamed at the girls, "Run! Both of you run! Save yourselves! Nazaki get your sister out and live on without me!"

"Mom," Itzumu cried

"JUST GO!" Her voice was vicious and rugged. The titan grabbed her head and pulled it off. She was gone, tears streamed down the twins' cheeks and Itzumu turned into an animal, "I'LL KILL YOU! COME HERE I SPLIT YOU IN HALF JUST AS EASILY AS YOU DID HER! I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU AND ALL OF YOUR BRETHEREN!" Nazaki had trouble keeping her sister back and down as she forced the blonde towards the square. She finally came to and they ran to the square, unfortunate others were dragged out by titans and eaten. As they reached the docks they saw soldiers running for their lives and boarding the boats themselves and leaving civilians behind. Itzumu found a set of abandoned 3-D maneuver gear she took it up and Nazaki followed, "Hey sis' let's have a little fun," Nazaki laughed. Itzumu threw the green cape around her shoulders and took off the hood was up and she was fast. "Nazaki take out as many near the docks as you can. We have to protect them no matter what!"

"Understood! Let's do this Itzumu!"

The two young girls flashed back and forth slicing away at titans with expertise. One Scout stopped dead in his tracks to see these two girls. He watched as they killed several titans in less than a minute. Showing interest he began to head over there. Just as he landed on the roof the one in green spun downwards on the head of a titan and it split in half. She landed on that same roof. The green cape flew off and shock and happiness filled his senses, _"Young girls, how amusing. They could come in handy."_ Grabbing the cape in mid-air he sighed, "Why exactly are you wearing a Scout jacket if you aren't in the Survey Corps?"

"Give it back," Itzumu said

"Why you aren't in the Corps. I should confiscate this from you." Itzumu drew the swords, "It was given by a Scout though. It was our brother's."

"And he was?"

"General Syo Akamoru. One-hundred-fourth battalion, killed three years ago by titan."

"Fine here." He tossed the cape onto her head, although she was about his size still. He was quite short really. The hood fell off of him and they got to see his face. Itzumu panicked, "Oh! C-Captain Levi!"

"Seems you know a lot huh?" His eyes were sad and cold, "Finish what you were doing. Our task at hand is to eliminate as many titans as possible. Except for that one." He pointed to a titan that had screamed before, it had black hair and glowing green eyes. It killed other titans! The girls' jaws dropped, "What kind of titan kills other titans," Nazaki asked. "That is Yager. Don't kill him." The girls nodded and took off towards the other Scouts. Nazaki's hair flew in the wind as well as Itzumu they killed titans here and there when they passed them.

A Scout screamed suddenly as he was grabbed by a titan, "HELP ME PLEASE!" Itzumu came spinning from behind the titan, inflicting terrible damage she stabbed one sword into its neck. She landed on the ground. The titan split in two. Nazaki landed next to the Scout and helped him up, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Wait! What are you kids doing here?" Levi landed and the soldier looked up at him, "Sign these two up for the draft. That's an order." The two girls were on their ways to becoming Scouts.

 **Okay I know it has been forever I've been busy but now I can keep up with it. Tbh this story is originally written in a notebook so I have to read and edit while I type very difficult actually so I think I'll edit first and then type so that it moves along quicker. This is going to a very long story just so you know.**

 **-Sarakotsei**

 **p.s. R &R&F it is very much appreciated**


End file.
